The Nightingale Sings For You
by eclatantly
Summary: It takes one moment to change two lives forever. A Vincent and Catherine fanfiction. (Part one is rated T but part two is rated M.)
1. Everything Is Falling Dear

**_Part one of two_.**

**Author's Note: If you are curious I was listening to "Babe, You Turn Me On" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds while I was writing this.**

* * *

Catherine's right hand trailed down her flat stomach and slowly sank inside of her panties. Her mouth had opened slightly upon contact of touching herself after a long day such as today.

Work had been so hectic lately that she needed to relax and masturbating has always seemed to work in the past, not to mention that she needed a release from all of the pent of sexual tension between herself and Vincent.

"Vincent," she murmured as her eyelids fluttered closed. Just thinking about him could turn her on in an instant.

Lately whenever she got off it was because of him. His voice alone could drive her to the very brink especially when his voice dipped an octave and turned into a sultry beckoning.

A shiver ran down her spine as she added more pressure to her sensitive bundle of nerves that were controlling her happiness at this very moment.

* * *

He had been watching Catherine's carnal display of eroticism from the moment she slipped off her black Victoria's Secret yoga pants but he had been calm up until the point where she whispered his name.

No, not whispered, breathily moaned.

"God." He muttered into the cool night air.

His hands were firmly gripping his thighs as he watched her face contort from stress to relaxation to pleasure and she was thinking about _him_. Not Evan or some high flatulent lawyer, _him_.

* * *

She hastily opened her eyes and turned to meet his gaze.

"Vincent?"

He stumbled backward slightly at the sudden realization that he had just been caught watching her in a very intimate and personal moment.

He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. "Catherine, God - I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She surprised him then, as she generally tends to do. "It's okay. I don't mind." She bit her lip.

She was killing him in the most poignant way possible. She didn't mind that he had been spying on her as she got herself off. Her admission made him harder than he had ever been in his life, he'd swear on it.

Knowing that he'd stay in place if she didn't go to him she quickly stood and walked towards him. She was only clad in her gray and white striped panties and gray bra but she was unfazed by him seeing her like this only because she assumed he had seen her in a lot less when she was unaware. In truth she was daydreaming of him ripping her panties from her body.

"Catherine?" A confused expression was on his face. "Where did you go just now?"

Still visualizing him hooking his fingers under the hem and lowering her undergarments down her legs she stood paralyzed in a fantasy land with a smile etched on her face.

"Catherine?" He questioned again as he stepped inside and closed the gap between them.

Noting his nearness she snapped out of her momentary stupor.

"Hm, yes?" She was blushing a dark crimson at this point.

"What were you thinking about just then?"

She smiled at him.

"This." She stretched up on her toes and placed her lips on his. Feeling him tense under her lips she wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew what was coming next because he always ran at this point but she felt that if she could hold onto him tightly enough that he would somehow want to stay.

He harshly pulled away as he placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm himself.

"Don't you want me? I mean, am I not attractive to you? I'm in my underwear here Vincent, and you're acting as if I'm wearing a shroud."

"Catherine, that's the problem here, I always want you. Always."

"Then why don't you ever touch me or kiss me? If that's a display of wanting then - "

He quickly cut her off. "You're too good for me, Catherine. You don't know how hard it is to push you away especially right now but I have to, I have to be sensible enough to say no because I care about you too much to do anything that could put your life at risk."

She sighed. Frustrated. She raised her hands up as a sign that she wanted him to pay attention to her.

"Clear your mind for a minute, okay? Just… just don't over think things for once. We're one in the same, we are. We're both broken Vincent, and I think we could save each other. We can grow and heal. Please, just let go. Throw caution to the wind and just feel... don't think." She grabbed his hand and put it over her heart. "What do you feel, Vincent?"

It took every single ounce of self control that he had to stay as reserved as he was. She was begging him to _love_ her but that was preposterous because that's the one thing that he could do properly, love her. He loved her since the first time he saw her.

He met her gaze. "I've never loved anyone before you, not really, so this is all so new to me."

Even though he was going to continue speaking she couldn't help but disrupt him. "You love me?" Her voice cracked, on the verge of crying.

He spoke with true conviction, his voice free of any guile. "I love you."

* * *

"I love you Vincent, always have, always will."

His smile faltered then. "What's that look?" She curiously asked him.

"Despair." He whispered.

"I never knew despair could be so beautiful."

He let his thumb trace her bottom lip then. "I'm only melancholy because this - " he pointed from his chest to hers "can't happen and this, us, you - it's the only real thing that I have."

"But it can Vincent, it can. Forget logic. Do it for me?" She pleaded.

* * *

Their fingers interlocked and all moral sense and logic were washed away as he saw her lower lip tremble.

* * *

**Please review, thank you! Xo.**


	2. I Shadow You For Hours

**_Part two of two_.**

**Author's Note: If you are curious I was listening to "Babe, You Turn Me On" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds while I was writing this.**

* * *

It happened during a haze of _it was bound to happen_, you know. Concordantly, though, it didn't look like the right thing to do, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Neither remembers who originally initiated the action. They don't remember how long they had both wanted it - them - to happen. They do remember the way it felt to finally connect in the most intimate and special way. Years of pent up sexual tension burning into them, finally released. Oh yes, it was well worth the wait.

* * *

Stepping closer, he closed the gap between them. "Come here." Stepping into his embrace, he closed his arms around her tiny frame. Her grip tightened around his waist as she buried her head into his chest.

* * *

Their fingers slowly parted and interlocked as their thumbs slowly rubbed against each other.

Warmth. This was warmth and all things that happiness are made up of. And this warmth was spreading everywhere.

Bliss.

* * *

He pushed his leg between her legs as his body melts into hers. His hands slowly made a path up her thigh and goosebumps quickly replaced his fingers.

"Vincent." His name crashed from her lips, somewhere between a question and a prayer.

He cupped her slightly, causing her to jump at the sudden realization that yes, they were really doing this. Her hips buck upwards into his hand. Within a moment she found herself rocking against his steady hand with reckless abandon. Her body was on fire. Every fiber of her being was set on fire and she was surely going to burn.

Burn. This whole town could have gone up into flames and it wouldn't have mattered, they wouldn't have have known.

* * *

"More". She hissed.

He didn't linger anywhere for very long but his mouth found its way between her legs. His tongue licked a path from top to bottom. His tongue dipped inside of her for a moment.

"Mm." He moaned. He was licking and pushing his tongue against her bundle of nerves which was only pushing her closer and closer towards the brink of losing all reason.

He stroked her gently, going teasingly slow. He allowed one finger to slowly slip into her. She moved slightly as he added a second finger. He stroked her rhythmically until he felt the muscles start to clench around him. Catherine began grinding onto his leg to relieve some of the pressure that was building inside of her. Heat was radiating from her core and she needed to cool down.

She moaned into his ear causing him to speed up his actions ever so slightly. The more he gave the more she felt herself throbbing, needing more, needing him everywhere. Her body responded to his fingers like a muppet on a string.

She couldn't breathe. Did she need to breathe? She momentarily forgot. She could only gasp, harshly take in shaky breaths, one at a time.

* * *

Catherine let her fingers trail down the length of him memorizing the feel of him in her hands. She closed her hand around him feeling his manhood completely, she stroked him from the base to the tip.

He growled from deep within and became harder than ever before; she internally delighted in the fact that it was all for her. She began pumping him slowly but with a firm force.

His hands reached up and grabbed her thigh, he had to hold onto something. His eyes flashed closed and his lips slightly parted.

Her mouth closed around him causing his eyes to pop open. He looked down and the vision before him caused his warm manhood to pulsate. It took every ounce of strength for him to not come right then and there.

* * *

He didn't want to fall apart as of yet so he composed himself just enough to move so that they were side by side. Without either saying a word she quickly became aware as she felt him enter her so slowly that it was painful and pleasurable at the same time.

He momentarily stilled, afraid to hurt her, but it only took a moment before she hitched her leg over his hip as she took him deeper. They were building a slow, steady rhythm, moving together as one. He was caressing her, filling her, molding her. She was holding him, pulling him, gripping him.

They fit like two puzzle pieces, a perfect fit.

* * *

They were intoxicated with this feeling, this sensation. Being connected in the closest way humanly possible. It was no longer him or her, it was them. This is what heaven must feel like, this moment right here, for nothing could ever feel this good again.

"I love you, my Vincent."

"I love you, my Catherine."

* * *

A few sharp, deep strokes was all it took for both of them, and he was staring into her eyes when it happened. They came together in one beautiful and heated moment.

* * *

Vincent's fingers grazed her chin while he smiled up at her, "When I first saw you, Ms. Chandler, I knew that it'd be hard to not fall for you, and I've only been falling more and more with each passing day." His voice was husky and filled with sincerity.

"Mmm, for which I am very grateful, Mr. Keller." She warmly smiled at him.

He bowed his head and touched his lips to hers. Her mouth was warm and soft, and by God, he swore no one else has ever felt this good or right. She let his mouth linger on hers for a long, sweet moment, then sighed as she parted her lips just enough for him to steal inside. A tiny sound, half a gasp and half a moan, escaped her, and she slowly pulled back. Every time they kissed, it felt like the first time - still as tender yet passionate as ever.

Placing her hands on his chest, she exhaled sharply, "So, what do we do now?"

"We're not going to hide anymore, that's what."

He slowly lifts her left hand to his mouth, kissing it gently, "It's time we confront our true feelings and face our fears... we deserve this. We can do this together."

"You're right. It's not fair that we lock our relationship away."

Following his suit, she took his large hand into her own. Grazing his knuckles with her fingertips, she interlocked their fingers once more, freeing her from an unhappy future without him... freeing him from an unhappy future without her.

* * *

His arm wrapped tighter around her, securing his property. His. She was _his_, there was no denying that, not anymore. Then again, there never was. Whenever he looked at her he saw a beautiful independent woman who was his. Yeah, he was lucky, and he knew that.

Her breathing was light and even, probably dreaming by now. She looked peaceful and happy. He loved holding her while she was sleeping; it gave him a sense of reality. During the day she was always so busy trying to solve one case after the next, trying to not let their gazes linger on each other too long, but at night — that's a different story. He enjoys being able to hold her as long as he wants to without anyone standing in his way.

Vincent smiles as he remembers that her favorite song is _'Are We in Trouble Now' by Randy Travis._ He could tolerate country music now which was a feat for him. She was changing him, but in the best way possible. He was more caring and much more outspoken about his feelings now. She was his reason for existing.

A few months ago they cleared out a drawer in his bedroom for her to keep her overnight clothes in. Over the past nine weeks more and more of her clothing found itself somewhere in his apartment. A drawer was his idea, and she'd practically beamed when he suggested it. He opened a part of himself up with that suggestion and they both knew it. Ever since that day she'd dug an even larger hole inside his heart, a hole that he hoped would never fill.

Catherine stirred, letting out a soft moan as she settled back against his body. He fixed his gaze upon her as her eyes fluttered open.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?" She playfully asked.

His thumb grazed over her lower lip, "Watching you sleep."

Smiling, she slightly nodded. "I'm glad you're not a dream. I'm glad _this_… _us_ isn't a dream."

"You'll never know just how glad I am of that simple fact."

Vincent pulled her to him and they embraced each other, ready to face whatever uncertainty their future may hold.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Please review, thank you! Xo.**


End file.
